The Trial of Three Heroes
by Zehro the Demon Assassin
Summary: Hero of the Skies. Hero of Twilight. Hero of Time. You know them all, and you know them well. But, what if their worlds collide with each other on one epic quest? Rated T just to be safe. Mainly Adventure with some Humor here and there.
1. Opening Night

**A/N: Welcome to my story. I'm glad you clicked on this, because now, you're in for a treat. We've taken three games from the Zelda Universe and mashed them together into one epic adventure. Can you guess which ones? No? Don't worry, you'll find out in a minute. I hope you'll enjoy it. Or I hope you at least won't flame me about it.**

Some Random Person: [Turns on TV]

Sid: Good evening, everybody. Welcome to Channel 3 Action News! With your favorite reporter, ME! My name is Sid, and I'm here live at Zehro theater, where the stars from the Zelda games are gathering together for the big premiere of Zehro's new story, 'Trial of Three Heroes.'

(Tires Screech)

Sid: Oh, and here comes our guest of honor. None other than the man himself, Zehro the Demon Assassin! And accompanying him is none other than the somewhat-lovely, Vicky the Demon Assassin!

The limo door opened and out stepped a teenage boy with brown hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. He was wearing a tuxedo to celebrate the release of his new story. He stepped onto the red carpet, and helped out the person that was with him. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and pointed ears. She wore a red dress to celebrate the event. Or maybe because she just loved the color red. I don't know. They both walked forward, waving to the millions of people that they don't know and that mean almost nothing to them. Not a moment later, Sid charged up to the duo and spoke in an excited voice.

Sid: Mr. Zehro, Mr. Zehro! It is an honor to have you here. We are so thrilled for the premiere of your new story!

Zehro: Well, too bad. This premiere is a private screening. So EVERYBODY GET LOST!

Everybody: Aww!

Zehro: Oh, shut up! This is just for tonight. Then you guys can come back tomorrow and read the HELL out of this story.

Everybody: YAY!

They all walked away, disappointed that they couldn't see the premiere of his newest story, but excited for what they would see tomorrow. Zehro turned to Vic, who was standing next to him and looking at him with a very angry look.

Vic: Do you know how long it took me to get myself dressed like this?! The only reason I came out tonight was to be adored by thousands of fans!

Zehro: What fans? We don't have any fans.

Vic: Oh, right.

Zehro: Come on, let's get inside.

They both walked inside of the theater and walked up to the counter. The man had a very stern look on his face. Zehro stepped up to the counter and handed the man his ticket.

Zehro: We're here for the premiere of 'Trial of Three Heroes.' Here's my ticket.

Vic: And here's mine.

Vic took out her ticket and handed it to Zehro, who handed it to the man. The man then took their tickets and they both walked to the room where the story would be shown at. Vic looked at Zehro with a very excited look on her face.

Vic: This is gonna be SO great! I wonder if anybody has shown up yet?

Zehro: Please, we're about thirty minutes early. There can't be THAT many people here, can there? (opens door)

Link: Hey everybody, Zehro and Vic are here!

Everybody: WOOHOO!

Everybody in the room got up and started surrounding the duo. Mainly, they were congratulating Zehro for his newest story, and were chewing out Vic for not doing a damn thing to help with the project. She didn't care, though. She never cares. They both walked to their seats, which were placed next to the hero and princess of the game franchise. Link sat next to Zehro, and Zelda sat next to Vic. They all got comfortable and waited for the story to begin. The curtains parted, and the story began.

* * *

Storyteller: (ahem) Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived an elf boy, by the name of Link. Across the land, there lived a beautiful princess in a giant castle. One day, the princess was kidnapped by a vile man of the desert, and the elf boy was forced to-

Zehro: (whispers to Link) Who is this?

Link: (whispers to Zehro) The storyteller. He's the one telling your story.

Zehro: (whispers to Link) WHAT?! I don't think so. I'll be right back. (gets up and walks off)

Storyteller: The boy encountered many hardships along the way, but it was all worth it whenever he finally got to the castle of the desert man, and-

Zehro: (BOOT KICK TO THE FACE!) Wow, that was boring. You suck at storytelling.

Storyteller: But sir, I was supposed to do the introduction to the story.

Zehro: Yeah, well no dice. I'm doing the intro.

Vic: Boo!

Zehro: (ahem) Thank you all for coming. Before we begin, I'd like to ask you something. What would happen if three Links, from three different time periods, met each other? What if three Zelda's, from the same time periods as each of the Link's, were in danger? And what if all three of those Link's had to battle their rivals, to save their princesses and save their world, all in one adventure? Well, those questions will be answered right now. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you...

Vic: Another stupid story by another stupid author.

Zehro: VIC! You ruined my introduction!

Link: Yeah, seriously, not cool, Vic.

Vic: Hey, he deserves it.

Zehro: Gimme a reason why I deserved that.

Vic: I'll do you one better, I'll give you three. One, you scared off my thousands of adoring fans in front of the theater. Two, you're a terrible story writer. I mean, you completely ruined Ocarina of Time for me with that stupid 'remake' of yours. And lastly, you are just too lazy. You spend more time on a computer than you do outside. Seriously, instead of being out there, playing with your friends, you're stuck in here, writing a story. Why don't you give up writing and do something more productive. Like farming.

Zehro: Are you calling me a farm boy?

Vic: No, I'm calling you a farm 'girl.'

Zehro: Girl?

Malon: Is that some kind of crack against me?

Vic: Malon, you know I'd never make fun of you. Actually, I shouldn't have made that joke. Calling him a farm girl is an insult to farm girls everywhere.

Navi: This story is gonna crash and burn. I just know it.

Zelda: I'm actually looking forward to seeing this one. It's original, it's fresh, it's...

Ganondorf: …...been used by every other FanFic author.

Zelda: (SMACK) Shut up!

Ganondorf: Ow! Fine, I'll stop.

Zelda: Hmph!

Link: Hey, Zelda. Pass the popcorn.

Zelda: What's the magic word?

Link: Please?

Zelda: But of course, Link. Here you go.

Link: Thanks! (munch) (munch) (munch) Ugh, what is this?!

Zelda: Popcorn.

Link: It tastes awful! Where's the butter?

Zelda: Link, you know I'm on a diet. I don't put butter on my popcorn.

Link: That's the only thing that makes it enjoyable. Ugh, I need a drink...

Malon: How about Lon Lon Milk?

Cremia: You don't want that nasty milk. Here, have some Chateau Romani.

Romani: Why does Cremia always try to sell that milk?

Cremia: Don't ruin this for me!

Link: I'm fine... Anybody got something to eat? Like, soup?

Coro: What about my soup, guy?

Pumm: Or some Pumpkin Soup! Freshly made!

Yeto: YOU NO SELL SOUP! I SELL GOOD SOUP! YOU SOUP TASTE BAD!

Pumm: Says you, you overgrown carpet.

Yeto: WHAT YOU CALL YETO?!

Pumm: You heard me!

Kina: Dad! Calm down!

Yeto: WHY, YETO OUGHTA...

Yeta: Calm down, husband. No get angry so quick.

Yeto: (sigh) YOU RIGHT YETA! YETO SHOULD NOT GET ANGRY!

Link: Heh, I will never get how Yeta calms that guy down so quickly.

Ilia: True love, Link. Kinda like you and me.

Link: _Don't tell her dammit. Don't tell her that you're seeing somebody else!_ Uh...yeah.

Ilia: Do you have a drink on you?

Link: No, sorry. Whaddya want?

Ilia: Sprite.

Link: Got it, I'll be back. (leaves)

Rusl: (sigh) I hope this will start soon. I'm getting tired of waiting.

Colin: Don't get impatient, Dad. I'm sure it'll start soon.

Rusl: I guess you're ri- Mayor Bo? What're you doing here? And where did you get those binoculars from?

Bo: Shh! I'm spying on Link. I'm trying to make sure he doesn't try anything on my daughter.

Rusl: Mayor, with all due respect, Link would never do something like that without her consent.

Bo: You can never be too careful, Rusl.

Uli: I think you should trust Ilia more, Mayor Bo.

Bo: And I think you should mind your own business! Eep! (ducks)

Ilia: _What was that?_ (turns around) Oh, hi Rusl. Hi, Uli. Hi, Colin.

Rusl, Uli, and Colin: Hello, Ilia.

Talo: START THE STORY ALREADY!

Jaggle: Talo! Be quiet!

Talo: START IT ALREADY! I WANNA SEE IT!

Pergie: Be quiet, Talo. You're being rude!

Malo: ...you seem to forget, he's always rude...

Talo: START THE STORY! START IT!

Zelda: Shh! Do you mind? We're having a conversation down here. So anyways, I'm really looking forward to this story. I've got a big part in it.

Groose: Yeah, as the captured princess.

Zelda: Shut up, you peasant.

Groose: Who're you calling a peasant, Princess?

Link: Are we gonna have a problem here? Leave her alone, dude.

Cawlin: Hey, you can't talk to Groose like that!

Strich: Yeah, who do you think you are, fairy boy?

Link: What did you call me?!

Link: Hey! Leave him alone!

Groose: Well, well, well. If it isn't Link. Or should I say 'Stink!' You got a lot of nerve coming here!

Link: I'm in the story, you dick!

Groose: So? I am too!

Link: Just leave him alone, alright?

Link: _Who's that guy? He looks just like me._

Zelda: Link, calm down. Don't let Groose get on your nerves.

Groose: Well, hey there, Zelda. How've you been?

Zelda: Shut up, Groose. Just leave Link alone, okay?

Link: _Link? Wait, Zelda?_ _But... _What in the..._  
_

Zelda: I'm as confused as you, Link. I have no idea what's going on.

Groose: What's wrong, 'Stink?' Can't stand up for yourself, so your girlfriend has to do it for you?

Zelda: I'm not his girlfriend, Groose.

Groose: Well, in that case, how about you and me...

Link: Back off, Groose.

Groose: Make me, Stink!

Link: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!

Link: Hey, I'm back with the drink.

Ilia: Oh, cool. Thanks.

Link: What'd I miss?

Ilia: Just a fight between those three.

Link: Who's that guy with the spiked up hair?

Ilia: I have no idea.

Groose: It's Groose! Seriously, why does nobody know my name?

Link: Maybe because you're a jerk, and nobody wants to remember you.

Groose: I'll make you eat those words, 'Stink!'

Link: Hah, looks like I missed a pretty good fight.

Groose: Shut up, wolf boy!

Link: What did you call me?! Oh, it's on now!

Ilia: Link, please sit back down.

Link: No! This asshole is gonna get it!

Link: Stop picking on everybody!

Groose: Then make me, 'Stink!' Why don't you make me stop?

Link: Hey! Leave him out of this!

Groose: I said shut up, wolf boy!

Link: That tears it! GET OVER HERE!

Ilia: Link! No!

Zelda: Link, stop this nonsense immediately!

Link: He has the same name as I do?

Zelda: I'm confused too, Link.

Link: Wait, two people have my name?

Zelda: Me too. And both of them are princesses!

Groose: How about that? I'm dating royalty.

Zelda: Knock it off, Groose!

Link: Just leave her alone, okay?

Link: Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna tear him to pieces!

Ilia: Stop it, Link! Please!

Groose: Yeah, wolf boy!

Ilia: Stop calling him that!

Groose: Make me, flat-chest!

Ilia: Why you...Go get him, Link! (lets go)

Zelda: Ilia, are you crazy?

Link: LET ME GO, ZELDA!

Groose: Yeah, princess. Let him go, so I can knock his lights out!

Link: YOU LOW LIFE GORON'S BACKSIDE! I'LL KILL YOU!

Ganondorf: ENOUGH! I've had enough of your infernal arguing! I want all of you to shut up and stop this fight right now or I will slice you with my sword and feed you to the Moblins!

Groose: O_O

Link: O_O

Link: Is that Ganondorf? Hey, long time no see, you loser!

Ilia: Link!

Link: What? It's the truth. I can't believe I beat him with just the flick of a wrist.

Ganondorf: (sigh) Not this asshole again.

Link: Ganondorf is here?! Where!? I'll seal him back in the sacred realm again if I have to!

Zelda: Link, calm down! It's not the Ganondorf you think it is!

Ganondorf: Yeah, why would I go up against the Hero of Time? That's just stupid!

Ganondorf: Hey! I heard that!

Ganondorf: You were meant to, you idiot!

Demise: Did I miss the premiere?

Ghirahim: Nope. You're just in time.

Link: Ghirahim?!

Zelda: Ghirahim!?

Link and Zelda: Ghirahim?

Ilia: Who's that?

Link: No clue.

Ghirahim: If it isn't the 'Sky Child.' I'd tear you to shreds right now, but I've come here for another reason.

Link: Why, you no good...

Zelda: Calm down, Link. He's not attacking, is he?

Demise: Yeah. Calm down, man.

Link: DEMISE!

Link: Demise?

Link: Hey, that guy looks a bit like Ganon did when I fought him in his pig form.

Demise: PIG?! How dare you!

Ganondorf: He actually does look like me in my pig form.

Link: Which I kicked your ass in.

Ganondorf: Don't remind me.

Ilia: Link, I'm fine with you beating up that red-haired loser over there...

Ganondorf: I have red hair too, you know.

Ilia: I meant that asshole over there.

Groose: It's GROOSE!

Ilia: Riiiiiiiiiiight. Like I said, I'm fine with you fighting Goose over there, but fighting Ganondorf is too dangerous.

Groose: It's Groose! Not Goose! GROOSE!

Ilia: Potato, Potahto!

Vic: Please, just be quiet!

Groose: SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!

All: (GASP)

Groose: What?

Zehro: Security, I want him removed from this theater immediately!

Security: Yes sir! Come on, you!

Groose: NO! Get your hands off of me! I'm not leaving this damn theater! Get your Din damn hands off of me!

Din: Oh, I KNOW you didn't just use my name in vain!

Nayru: Calm down, Din. He didn't mean to.

Farore: You're always defending the humans, Nayru. Why don't you act like a goddess for once and go AGAINST them like you're supposed to!

All: (gasp)

(silence)

Zehro: That's right. My premiere is so big, the goddesses themselves came here to view it. Please, everybody welcome the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore!

All: (applause)

Din: Oh, thank you. You're too kind.

Nayru: We really don't deserve this.

Farore: Suck ups.

Link: It's an honor to have you three here.

Zelda: Likewise.

Nayru: Oh, please. The honor's all ours.

Zehro: (ahem) Can we get Groose out of here before he starts raging again?

Groose: Wait, what?

Security: SHUT UP! (punch in head) (carries out)

Zehro: Finally! Now, if everybody is done...

Link: I need some popcorn.

Zelda: Oh, you can have the rest of mine. I'm finished with it.

Link: Thanks.

Zelda: Uh...Link? I don't think you should...

Link: Relax, Zel. It'll be fine.

Link: Uh, hey buddy, I wouldn't do that if I were-

Link: (munch) (munch) (munch) (spits out) Ugh! This is disgusting!

Link: I tried to warn you. She doesn't butter her popcorn.

Link: Are you kidding me? That's what gives it flavor!

Link: FINALLY! SOMEBODY UNDERSTANDS!

Zelda: (sigh) Nobody understands that I'm on a diet.

Zehro: Are we done now?

(silence)

Zehro: Good. Now, let's get this started...

**Until next time! Thank you for reading. Favorite, follow, review, or all three. This is only the opening night and has nothing to do with the story. I will try and get more chapters here.**


	2. Ch 1: Sky, Twilight, and Time

**(Curtains Part)**

**Zehro: Good evening, everybody. I'm happy to announce that the story is now ready for presentation. Now, if nobody needs anything else...**

**Talo: I need to go to the bathroom!**

**Zehro: Either Pergie or Jaggle, take your son to the bathroom. Now, without further ado...**

**Ilia: Wait!**

**Zehro: What now?**

**Ilia: I still didn't get my popcorn!**

**Zehro: (snap) There you go.**

**Ilia: Thank y-wait. Does this have butter and salt in it?**

**Zehro: (snap) It does now.**

**Ilia: Thanks.**

**Zehro: Now, if everybody is finished...everybody's finished, right?**

**(silence)**

**Zehro: Good. Now, let's start the-**

**(ring, ring, ring)**

**Vic: Oh, that's me. Sorry. (answers phone) Hello? Oh, hey! Nah, I'm not doing anything right now. Just at some dumb story premiere. Yes, Zehro's at it again. So, how have you b-**

**(Zehro grabs her phone and throws it out of a window)**

**Vic: Hey! I was talking to-**

**Zehro: Now, if there are NO MORE DISTRACTIONS...**

**(silence)**

**Zehro: Let's start the story.**

_Chapter 1: Sky, Twilight and Time_

[Setting: Hyrule Castle, Seven Years In The Future]

Ganondorf: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Curse you, Zelda! Curse you, Six Sages! Curse you, Link! Mark my words, I will escape and wreak havoc on Hyrule again! And when I get out, I will destroy you and all of your descendants!

Ganondorf faded away into the never ending brightness, never to be seen again. The light faded, and Link found himself in the sky. He wasn't falling, he wasn't flying, he was just standing. He looked around and saw nothing but clouds, and the endless sky. Where was he? How did he get here? And more importantly, where was Zelda?

Suddenly a bright blue light shone in front of him, and out stepped the Princess of Hyrule. She looked up at Link and smiled. She spoke in a cheery tone.

Zelda: Link, you did it! You defeated Ganondorf and saved all of Hyrule! I knew you could do it.

Link: (smiles) It wasn't easy, but I managed to do it.

Zelda's smile quickly turned into a frown. She closed her eyes and hung her head. Link was confused. What was she so upset about? Ganon was dead, Hyrule was saved...what could possibly be wrong?

Zelda: I'm sorry, Link. This is all my fault. I was so young, I didn't know the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. And what's worse, I dragged you into it.

Link: Zelda, it's nothing. Really.

Zelda: No, Link. I messed up. I need to make it up to you. (holds out her hand) Please, give me the Ocarina of Time.

Link digs into his pocket, fishes out the Ocarina of Time and hands it to her. She takes it from him, and holds the instrument to her face.

Zelda: I'm going to return you to your own time. To live your own life. A life where you didn't have to worry about saving the world.

She lifted the instrument to her lips and started playing. A blue light shone around Link, and lifted him up. He tried to protest but nothing would work. Suddenly, Zelda stopped playing. Her face went from sorrow to fear in an instant. She dropped the ocarina and looked behind her. The light had disappeared and Link was sent back to the ground. As soon as he felt the ground, he began to shake. He was confused. He couldn't stop no matter what he did.

Link: Why am I shaking?

Zelda: You're not shaking. The ground is.

Link: What?

Just then, the sky turned black, and the clouds around them turned gray. They soon found themselves back on the ground. The cracked, lifeless ground in front of the remains of Ganon's Castle. The ground shook more and more. Zelda tripped and fell on her butt. Link went over to help her, but was caught off balance and fell on his face.

Zelda: What's happening?!

Link: I don't know! An earthquake, maybe?

A black portal appeared in front of Ganon's lifeless body.* The portal grew so big, that it was able to suck the remains of the body into it. Within seconds, Ganon's body was gone. Out of sight. Link and Zelda were scared out of their minds. Link darted up, helped Zelda to her feet, and they both ran for their lives. The portal was too strong. They were being sucked in! Link grabbed onto the ground, and Zelda held onto him. Eventually, she lost all of her strength and let go, allowing herself to be sucked into the portal.

Zelda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHH!

Link: ZELDA!

Without a second thought, Link dove into the portal, unaware of what waited him on the other side. The portal closed, and everything went back to normal. As if nothing ever happened.

[Setting: Skyloft, After The Final Battle With Demise]

Link and Zelda flew through the sky on their loftwings, celebrating his victory and her rescuing. Demise (and to a much lesser extent, Ghirahim) had been defeated, and everything was back to normal. Zelda flew closer to Link and, again, congratulated him for his victory.

Zelda: Link, that was amazing what you did back there. You really are a true knight!

Link: Ah, I'm nothing special. Just your average everyday hero. That's all.

Zelda: (giggles)

Link: I gotta take a break.

Zelda: Me too. My loftwing's getting tired.

They both landed on a nearby floating rock. Well, Zelda did. Link preferred skydiving rather than landing. He flew as high as he possibly could, and jumped off. Zelda wasn't sure why he always did that. Was it the wind in your hair? The thrill of falling? Or was it just taking a risk? Oh well, at least he doesn't get hurt. Link waited until the last second to take out his sailcloth and parachute down. He stuck the landing. Zelda sarcastically clapped for him, while he bowed to the invisible audience.

Link: Thank you, thank you. Please, no autographs.

Zelda: Knock it off, Link. You big showoff.

Link: Hey, you liked it when I used to do that!

Zelda: The first few times, yeah. Now, it just seems like a routine.

Link: (laughs) Yeah, you're right. I should stop. _Not!_

Zelda: But, seriously, thank you for saving me back there. That was incredible.

Link: Ah, it was nothing.

Zelda: To be honest, I didn't think you would actually come for me...

Link: Zel, you're my best friend. I'd give my life for you, if I had to.

Zelda: Trying to be romantic, I see?

Link: What? N-no! Not at all! I was just...uh...making a point.

Zelda: And that point would be?

Link: Uh...I...well...you see...uh...

Link blushes crimson red and turned away. He didn't want Zelda to know that he liked her. Or that he had a crush on her since the seventh grade, either. Zelda took one look at his face, and she went into a fit of laughter. Link was confused. She looked like she was about to burst with laughter.

Link: W-what? What's so funny?

Zelda: Link, I'm just kidding.

Link: Oh. Heh, heh. Right.

Zelda: Or do you really like me?

Link: Ugh...(lays down)

(rumble) (rumble)

Zelda: Ugh! Link, if you're gonna fart, at least warn me first.

Link: Huh? That wasn't me.

Zelda: Stop joking. I know you did it.

Link: (sits up)Zelda, I really have no idea what you're talking about.

Zelda: Then, what was-

(rumble) (rumble) (rumble)

Zelda: There it is, again! What is it?

Link: Probably my stomach. I'm hungry.

Zelda: You're always hungry, Link.

(rumble) (rumble) (BOOM)

Link: WOAH! Now THAT wasn't me!

Zelda: What was that?!

Link: I don't know. _With my luck, it's probably something bad._

They both look over to find the source of the sound. There, in the bottom of the sky, was a portal. It was dark and looked endless. And what's worse, it was expanding. Link immediately grabbed Zelda and ran over to where their loftwings were resting.

Link: Come on, we need to warn the others!

Zelda: But what if we get sucked in?

Link: We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now, come on!

Boarding their loftwings, they both flew upwards and made their way to the town of Skyloft. The loftwings were still tired, but they knew that if their masters were worried, that it must be something important. The portal expanded, and began to shoot lightning at the two of them. They could barely dodge it fast enough. One bolt went past Link's loftwing and burned it's feathers. There it was. Skyloft was mere seconds away, but then...

(ZAP)

Zelda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHH!

A lightning bolt struck Zelda and she fell off of her loftwing.

Link: ZELDA! _No! Not again! Not this time!_

Link turned his loftwing around and dove down towards Zelda. She was falling at an alarmingly fast rate. Link could barely get enough speed to catch up with her. So he did the unthinkable. (Well, unthinkable for some people) He leaped off of his bird and dove down towards Zelda. They were both dangerously close to the portal and at a very extreme risk of being sucked in. Link kept getting closer and closer to Zelda, until finally...

SUCCESS!

He was able to grab her arm. Zelda looked up at Link, with absolute fear in her eyes. She shouted over the noise.

Zelda: LINK! FORGET ABOUT ME! GET BACK TO SKYLOFT! SAVE YOURSELF!

Link: No! If you're going down, then I'm going down with you!

They both braced themselves as they entered the portal. After they fell in, the lightning ceased, and the portal disappeared. The sky had formed back to the way it was before the incident.

[Setting: Desert, After Midna Shatters the Mirror of Twilight]

Midna: Link...I...see you later.

A single tear was shed from her eye. Using her powers, she forced the tear off of her cheek and into the mirror, shattering it. Midna stepped through the portal just as it was closing. She disappeared, and the portal collapsed. Link and Zelda were left alone. In the desert. With no way of getting back to Hyrule.**

Link was heartbroken. His partner, his guide, his best friend. She was gone. Never to be seen again. Zelda saw how much Link was hurting and spoke to him in a very caring tone.

Zelda: Don't worry, Link. I'm sure you'll see her again someday.

Link: And when would that be? Huh? Three, maybe four thousand years from now?!

Zelda: Link, don't talk like that. You never know, maybe she'll come back.

Link: The day that happens is the day that Gorons learn to swim.

As soon as he finished his sentence, a spark appeared in the place where the portal had been. That spark turned into a light. And that light turned into a mirror. The mirror floated to where the Mirror of Twilight had been placed, and fitted itself into the altar.*** Soon after, a new portal opened up. This portal looked different. It didn't look like the portal to the Twilight Realm. This portal was big, black and it seemed to have a more 'menacing' feeling towards it.

Zelda stepped up to the portal and took a good look at it. When you looked into it, you couldn't see anything on the other side. It was like staring into darkness. A void of nothingness. Zelda touched the portal with her finger, and it started sucking her in. She quickly pulled her finger out, and backed away. The suction of the portal was low, but once you touch it, it will use it's power to suck you in. Link walked up to her, and stood in front of the portal to examine it. Something didn't feel right about this portal. He guessed that wherever it led to, it couldn't be good.

Suddenly, a hand, similar to Midna's hand-hair, appeared out of the portal, grabbed Zelda and started pulling her in. Link charged forward, grabbed Zelda, and started pulling her away from the hand. Link was pulling with all his might, slowly prying Zelda way from the portal-hand, when suddenly, a burst of dark lightning hit Link in his forehead. Link was starting to lose his grip, and his consciousness. Finally, he lost his balance, and was pulled into the portal, along with Zelda.

The portal closed itself. The mirror had disappeared, and silence rang throughout the desert.

[Setting: A Dark Room with a Single Bright Light]

?: BZZT! INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM ZYTHE THE GLADIATOR!

?: Put it through.

A hologram appeared in the middle of the room. In the hologram was a boy, around nineteen years of age. He had short dirty-blonde hair, and had a sword on his back. He bowed down to the man before speaking.

?: What's the status report?

Zythe: Master, I have captured the heroes and princesses, like you asked.

?: Very good, Zythe. The plan is coming together perfectly.

Zythe: Master, what is this plan that you speak of?

?: I'm putting these heroes to the test. To see if they really are the heroes of their realms.

Zythe: What kind of test?

?: You could call it...a trial.

**Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week. Not really. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it's short as hell. I promise that I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**Were you guys confused about those stars at the end of the sentences? Well, those are notes. And they'll be show here:**

***Ganon's spirit was trapped in the Sacred Realm, while his body is still outside the castle. I know that's not how it goes in the game, but this is my story, so I'm doing it.**

****I'm not sure if it's me or not, but it never really says how they get out of the desert when Midna leaves**

*****To be honest, I'm not sure what it is. It looks like an altar, so I'm just gonna go with that.**

**Now, there's just one thing left to do. Yep, you knew this was coming. I want you to review the story and tell me what you think. If I get at least 2 reviews, then I'll make another chapter. My favorite reviews of yours will be put up in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite this story and, if you're up for it, follow the story. And now I leave you with a word of advice:**

**Those who can do it, do it. Those who can't do it, learn it. Those who can't learn it, teach it. And those who can't teach it, teach gym.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Ch 2: Trapped?

**A/N: Well, here it is. The next chapter of Trial of Three Heroes. Thank you all for waiting and I hope you enjoy...(cough) (cough)**

**Vic: Oh, what now?!**

**Zehro: Nothing. My throat's just a little dry, that's all.**

**Malon: Drink some Lon Lon Milk! It'll make you feel better!**

**Cremia: Don't waste your time with that cheap, outdated milk. Have some Chateau Romani instead!**

**Malon: What did you just call my milk?!**

**Link: (whispers to self) And it begins...**

**Cremia: Maybe if you got that cotton out of your ears, you would've heard what I said!**

**Malon: Oh yeah? Well...AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE IMPLANTS!**

**All: (gasp)**

**Zehro: Malon, watch your mouth! There are children here!**

**Link: I knew they were too big to be real.**

**Cremia: You wanna go?**

**Malon: Bring it!**

**Talon: Malon! Stop this right now!**

**Romani: Please stop, Cremia! You're scaring Romani.**

**Malon: ...**

**Cremia: ... I'll deal with you later.**

**Zehro: Okay, then... Let's start the story.**

**Vic: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Zehro: What? No, I don't think so.**

**Vic: Do I have to do EVERYTHING?! (sigh) Zehro the Demon Assassin does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any other series that may or may not be here. He only owns the story and it's original characters.**

_Chapter 2: Trapped?_

**[Time]**

Link woke up about two hours after the incident. He slowly sat up, rubbed his head and took a look around the room that he was in. He was locked in a small, cold dungeon cell, with only one barred window, and nothing else.

He saw that there was no bed in the room, which explains why he woke up on the floor. His back felt lighter than it usually did, which meant that he lost his sword and shield, along with his bow, arrows, bombs, etc. But there was something he was forgetting. Something at the VERY back of his mind. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Shrugging it off, he stood up, and walked around. That's when he noticed another thing. He didn't feel like he did before. He felt weaker, shorter, and...wait...

Link: _Why are my legs so cold?_

He looked down and, to his surprise, his pants were missing! What kind of sick, twisted person would lock him up in a cell with none of his weapons OR his pants?!

Link: Where are my pants!?

He covered his mouth. Why did his voice sound so...high? And not only that, his hands were smaller. And his arms. And his legs. And his...EVERYTHING! He ran over to the small puddle in the room and looked at his reflection. He couldn't believe his eyes.

He was a kid.

Somehow, some way, someone or something turned him back into a kid. He just gazed at his reflection, in awe. He looked like he did seven years ago. More specifically, before he pulled the Master Sword.

Link: _That must be why I don't have all my weapons. I can't wield the Master Sword, I can't use my bow, and I can't hold up my shield. How did this happen?_

Then it finally dawned on him. Or at least, how he turned into a kid.

Link: _Of course! Zelda turned me back into a kid. She sent me back in time using the Ocarina! Wait, there was a portal, and...Ugh! The last thing I remember is me jumping into the portal to rescue_... Zelda!

She got sucked into the portal, and Link jumped in after her in an attempt to rescue her. How could he have forgotten to save her?! Was she in a dungeon cell, too? Was she a kid, also? Did Ganondorf kidnap her again? No, Ganon couldn't have done it. Link had just sealed him in the Sacred Realm. So, who is behind all of this? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. A voice so loud, it rang throughout the dungeon.

?: I see you're finally awake.

Link jumped back and reached for his sword, out of instinct. Unfortunately, he remembered that it wasn't there. After a brief moment of humiliation and disappointment, the voice rang through the dungeon yet again.

?: Missing something?

Link: Who are you?!

?: You do not know who I am?

Link let those words sink in. Apparently, this person knew who he was. He was positive that it wasn't Ganon. But who else did he know that was also evil?

Link: Dark Link?

?: Wrong.

Link: Well, I know you're not Ganondorf.

?: Who says I'm not?

Now Link was frightened. Could it be Ganondorf? It's true that Ganon was sealed in the Sacred Realm, but he was a kid now. He's seven years in the past. Ganon could have done this. Or not.

Link: Just tell me who you are!

[Metal Gear moment in 3, 2, 1...]

?: Neither enemy, nor friend...

Link rolled his eyes at the cheesy reference and continued questioning the voice.

Link: Where am I? Where's Zelda? Why was I brought here?!

?: Wow, you ask way too many questions. Obviously, you're not the one I'm looking for.

The voice disappeared, and Link was left in the dungeon. Alone. With no way out.

**[Sky]**

Link's eyes shot open. He sat up, and took a look around the room. He was lying on a bed, the floor was made of wood, there was a shelf across the room, and a window and...wait a minute!

**Zehro: Vic! What did you do to my script?!**

**Vic: Do you REALLY want to put them all in dungeon cells?**

**Zehro: Any place that ISN'T comfy! They're supposed to be prisoners! Not 'staying at Grandma's house!'**

The room around Link disappeared, and he was back in a jail cell. Ignoring the argument between the two authors, he stood up and walked to the door of the cell. Locked. He was stuck in a tiny cell with no bed, no chair, one window, and what's worse, NO MILK!

**Malon: I GOT SOME MILK!**

**Zehro: Silence!**

Again, ignoring that cheap joke that the author threw in, he walked up to the door of the cell. He started shouting to see of anybody else was there. To make sure he wasn't completely alone.

Link: Hello? Anybody? Zelda, are you there? Hey! Hello?! Hero in a prison cell over here!

?: Will you shut up already?! I heard you the first time!

Link's eyes widened and he looked around the room. Nobody was there. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook off the thought. Not a minute too soon, the voice rang through again.

?: That's more like it! You're better as a silent hero, anyways.

Link: Who are you, and why am I here?

?: Wow, same thing the other Link said.

Link: Other...Link? What're you talking about?

?: Oops, I've said too much.

Link: Can you AT LEAST tell me where my friend is?

?: Nope.

The voice disappears, and Link sits back on the ground, with his back to the wall. He muttered something to himself.

Link: That's it. If I get out of here, I am SO done with being the hero.

**[Twilight]**

Link woke up with a major headache. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't see straight. His head felt like if he moved, it would be crushed. His arms and legs were crying out in pain, as if a Goron had sat on them. Slowly, Link pushed himself up, only to fall down on his face again. After a few more attempts, he finally gave up. He stared off into the distance and started remembering what happened back in the desert.

Link: _What happened back there? Let's see, first, Midna left, then the mirror shattered. Then the other mirror appeared out of thin air and it opened a portal. Then that hand pulled me and Zel...Zelda!_ (bark)

Link's eyes widened. He just barked. But he wasn't a wolf anymore. Was he? Of course, he was wrong. When he looked behind him, he saw his tail. His hands and feet were now his paws. His teeth had become sharp and jagged. And he was getting a sudden craving to eat garbage. Just then, that same voice from the previous two Link's appeared and began to speak to Link.

?: I've found you!

Link's eyes widened. He darted up onto his feet, which, again, are now his paws, and looked around the room.

?: Looks like you've finally woken up.

Link growled at the new voice.

?: Wow, I thought you would've learned from this back at Hyrule Castle.

Link quickly remembered what happened back at the castle. That's where he was turned into a wolf. That's where he escaped and met Zelda. It's where he met... Midna.

**Ilia: Stop! Stop! Stop! **

**Zehro: What is it this time, Ilia?**

**Ilia: What is it? You keep making Link act all 'lovey-dovey' around that 'Midna' girl! He loves ME, Zehro! ME!**

**Link: Yeah, Zehro! I love Ilia! (shakes head) (mouths the word 'no')**

**Zehro: Seriously? That's why you made me stop the story?**

**Ilia: Just so you would know...**

**Zehro: ... (facepalm)**

A figure appeared in front of...

**Ilia: Link!**

**Link: What?! I'm trying to...**

**Ilia: You never told me you were a wolf!**

**Link: Well...that's because...**

**Ilia: Are you a werewolf?!**

**Link: What? No!**

**Ilia: You are! I can't believe it! I'm dating a werewolf! This is JUST like Twilight! Where you're Jacob, and I'm Bella...***

**Link: Oh, Din, kill me now. **

**Din: (whispers to Link) No.**

**Zehro: (ahem) As I was saying...**

A figure appeared in front of him. The figure was an imp, with red eyes, blue hair that she wore in a pig tails, and white and black skin. She wore a strange helmet that covered her left eye. She had a devious grin on her face, like the one Midna had when she first met Link. In fact, she looked exactly like Midna, minus the hair, and the fact that her skin color was reversed.**

Link didn't move a muscle. He didn't know what to do. He was staring at another imp. And what's more, she's from the Twilight Realm! Which means...

?: No, I'm not gonna take you to the Twilight Realm.

Link's eyes widened. How did she know that he wanted to go there? Well, certainly, she didn't know that...

?: And no, I'm not gonna lead you to Midna either.

Now, Link was shocked. Two for two! How did she...

?: ...know what you were thinking? I have telepathy, so I can read your mind.

Now, he was getting annoyed. Who was she and why was she acting like a total...

?: Hey! Watch it, you mutt!

Link: _Who are you?_

?: Why would you want to know?

Link: _Don't you think that I need to know who you are? Or at least your name._

?: Fine, geez. My name is Mi...Mi...Mindy! Yeah, that's right. Mindy.***

Link: _Mindy? That's a weird name._

Mindy: So is Link. But, you don't see me complaining.

Link: (sigh) _Nevermind. Do you know a way out of here? And another thing, are you..._

Mindy: Yes, I do know a way out. And as for that last question, it's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Link: _But, you look so much like her! You've gotta be sisters, or something!_

Mindy: I look like Princess Midna? I'm not sure if that's an insult or a compliment, but judging by how you sound, or rather your thoughts, I'll take it as a compliment.

Link: _Forget it. Back to the topic. You know a way out, right? Can you get me out of here?_

Mindy: Can I? Yes. Will I? No.

Link: _What?! Why not?!_

Mindy: Because, my boss would kill me!

Just then, her helmet started beeping. She hit the button that was on the side of her helmet, and a display box showed up. The message was something along the lines of 'Mindy! This is your boss! Stop playing with the prisoners and get back here!' Mindy typed in a reply, and sent it. All the while, Link was giving her a confused look. Mindy met his gaze.

Mindy: What? You thought this was a helmet? No, this is just a new type of communication device. Anyways...bye.

Link: _Wait!_

And not a moment too soon, Mindy vanished into thin air.

**[?]**

?: Mindy!

Mindy: Yes, master?

?: What have I told you about fraternizing with the condemned?!

Mindy: ?

?: What have I told you about talking to prisoners?!

Mindy: Oh! You know, you REALLY need to work on your vocabulary. So, people can understand you.

?: Nevermind that! You are to stay away from the dungeon until further notice. Understood?!

Mindy: Fine! Geez!

Mindy leaves the room and passes Zythe in the hallway. Zythe waves to her, and she shoots him a dirty look. He ignores her and enters the room Mindy just left, while she goes back to the dungeons. She concentrates on Wolf Link from the shadows.

Mindy: _Wolf-boy over there is gonna come in handy..._

**And that's the end of this chapter. It sucks, I know, but I have bad writer's block. And I know that it focuses more around TP than OoT or SS, but cut me some slack, alright?**

**Review Corner:**

**Din's Fire: Thank you for reviewing my story. By the way, the part in the prologue where you keep getting the Link's and Zelda's confused is what I was going for. What better way to enjoy a story than throwing in random, confusing humor?**

**Illusion Island: I don't wanna be rude, but I've seen a number of stories in this exact format. They haven't been taken down yet, and I assume that this one won't any time soon. **

**Notes:**

***Little known fact, I don't like Twilight. I don't care if you all hate me because I do, I just don't care for it at all.**

****Midna has black and white skin. Mindy (if you were too lazy to read that part) has white and black skin. So, where Midna's arms would be black, Mindy's arms are white, and vice versa.**

*****I needed a name that's similar to Midna. I didn't feel like creating a name like Midna on such short notice, so I went with Mindy. What? I had a long day. Don't judge me!**

**And that's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review the story. Favorite the story if you like it, or follow it if you want. And now I leave you with a random word of advice:**

**You can pick your friends and you can pick your nose. But, you can't pick your friends nose.**

**Bye everybody.**


	4. Ch 3: Breaking Out

**A/N: Here it is! The long awaited update for the Trial of Three Heroes! Now before we jump into the story, or some hilarious comedy at the beginning, I wanna get serious for a moment. Lights, please.**

**(Lights)**

**Now, in the time that I've been thinking of a new chapter for this story, I have seen a number of stories that have been taken down, mainly ones in my format. Before I go on, I want to apologize to 'Illusion Island' for not taking his advice. Illusion, I should've listened to you. Which is why I'm going to revise this story. And when I say the story, I mean, the ACTUAL story! So, those parts at the beginnings, and ends, and the parts where the story is interrupted by an annoying character, that part isn't changing. I don't care if it bothers people, but I ain't taking it down OR changing it.**

**And another thing I want to address. You know that guy at the end of each chapter who doesn't have a name? Well, he didn't have a name because I couldn't think of one. Now, I have the perfect name for him. When I'll reveal it, you'll just have to wait.**

**And with all that over with, I'm proud to present you with the newest update of Trial of Three Heroes!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What? What's wrong?**

**Vic: You forgot the funny intro.**

**Zehro: Oh. Right. So...**

**Vic: ?**

**Zehro: Okay, I got nothing.**

**Vic: How about this? *pulls out Megaton Hammer* Hey Kids!**

**Kids: What?**

**Vic: Do you like violence?**

**Kids: YEAH!**

**Vic: Wanna see me bash Zehro's head in with a hammer?!**

**Kids: YEAH!**

**Zehro: That part didn't even rhyme... Vic, what're you doing? Vic?!**

**Vic: THIS IS FOR MAKING US WAIT MONTHS FOR YOUR STUPID UPDATE!**

**Zehro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. I only own this story and my original characters.**

_Chapter 3: Breaking Out_

**[Time]**

[Link's POV]*

"Lunchtime," a guard called out from the corridor. I got up and walked to the gate anxious to finally eat something, seeing as how they only feed me once a week. At least they're smart enough to give me water. I've been stuck in this jail cell for what seemed like months. Still no sign of Zelda. Not even the guards will tell me where she's at. Not that I expect them to, anyways.

I still wonder who that voice was. The one that spoke to me. 'Neither Enemy, Nor Friend.' I rolled my eyes at the thought of that quote. Who do I know that's not my enemy, but isn't my friend either? A lot of people actually.

"Hey! You gonna eat or what?!" I looked up and saw the guard standing there with a plate of food, looking at me coldly.

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost in thought."

"Well, back to reality, kid."

"Please...don't say kid."

The guard smirked, as he assumed he struck a nerve. "A little touchy, are we?" I shot him a dirty look. He wasn't fazed, obviously, and just handed me the plate. I took it and set it down near the spot where I sleep, since there's no bed in there. I walked back over to the guard and decided to strike up a conversation with him, since there's nothing else to do.

"You know, the whole time you kept me in here, brought me food and water, and stood guard here, you've never told me your name."

The guard turned to me and stared at me, coldly. "And why would I tell you my name," he said. "You're a prisoner and I'm a guard. You're supposed to beg for me to let you out and I'm supposed to deny you freedom." "Just trying to be friendly, seeing as how I'm gonna be in here a while," I told him. He stared at me for the longest time. Not saying a single word. Finally, he spoke. "Fair enough, I guess. I'm Zythe, the Gladiator. Well, more like Gladiator-in-Training. Alright. I told you my name. Your turn."

I looked at him, quizzically. He didn't know who I was? He was holding me hostage, but he had no idea who I was. I figured that his master would at LEAST tell him who I was. "You don't know who I am?" "No," he responded. "My master just tells me to capture people. He never tells me their names. We just refer to our prisoners by their prison cell number. You're in cell 15, so you're prisoner 15."

"Oh." It kinda made sense to me, but I was still a bit confused. "Well, my name is Link." Zythe's eyes widened whenever I mentioned my name, as if he already knew who I was. "Your name is Link," he asked. I nodded my head. "Link as in 'Hero of Time' Link?" Again, I nodded my head. He looked to the ground, then turned around. It looked as if he was thinking of something. Something big. I dismissed it, and went to go eat my already-spoiled food.

The bread was moldy, the meat was spoiled, and the milk was way past it's expiration date. I ate my food...well, actually, I forced it down, and went back to the cell door. Zythe was nowhere in site. I assumed he just had to leave. Before I turned back around, something caught my eye. A key. On the floor. Just beyond my reach. Zythe must've dropped it whenever he left. I just needed a way to get it. It's a good thing the meat had a bone in it. I grabbed it and used it to bring the key closer to me. Once it was in my reach, I grabbed it, unlocked the door, and quietly opened the door. Luckily, no guards were in the hallway, so I could make a quick escape. I shut the door, locked it, and ran to go find Zelda.

**[Twilight]**

[Link's POV]

It had nearly been six months since I last saw Mindy. There was no sign of her whatsoever. I didn't hear her laugh, I didn't see any shadows moving, besides mine and the guards, and I didn't see any thing that seemed to leave a trace of her. I needed answers, and I needed them now. Frustrated, I searched around the room for anything that resembles a way out for the billionth time and, as always, I found nothing. I gave up. I accepted the fact that I would be stuck in this cell until the day I die. I laid down on the floor and waited for the guards to come finish me off.

"Wow, very dark, wolf-boy. I didn't know you narrated your life."

I sprung up and looked around the room for the source of the voice. No one was there. I quickly remembered that this happened six months ago when I met-

"Alright, enough is enough!"

A snap was heard and I was instantly transformed to-

[Third Person POV]

With the snap of her fingers, the voice had ceased Link's narrative thoughts and appeared before him. Link gazed at the figure. _"Same color hair in pigtails, same skin, same eyes, same weird looking helmet..."_

"Hey, I resent that, you flea-bitten mutt."

_"Same annoying tone...Mindy!"_

"Well, who did you think it was? The Tooth Fairy?"

Link ignored her comeback and started questioning her. _"Mindy, I need to know! Where am I? Where is Zelda? Why am I being held prisoner here?!"_ Mindy just stared back at him with a blank expression. She said slowly, and calmly, "One question at a time. Besides, I can't tell you any of that anyways." Link was getting desperate. He decided to do something that he thought he would never have to do in his life: Smooth talk his way out.

"Don't you even try it, mutt."

Okay, Plan B: Beg.

_"Please! Please, I need to get out of here! I just want to find Zelda and leave so my life can go back to normal! You gotta help me!"_ Link threw himself at Mindy's feet and begged and pleaded for a way out. Mindy was caught off guard. Of course, she knew he wanted a way out, but she would be punished SEVERELY if she let a prisoner go. Y'know what? Forget it! She's wanted revenge on {Insert Evil Mastermind's Name Here} ever since he broke her favorite comb. And releasing a hero would be the perfect revenge. After finishing the revenge plot, she used her hair-hands and pried Link away from her.

"Crocodile tears will get you nowhere, wolf-boy." She snapped her fingers and the door behind her unlocked and opened. Link stared at the door, then looked back at Mindy. She winked and disappeared. Seeing his opportunity, he dashed out of the cell and into the hall to search for Zelda.

**[Sky]**

"Kyaaaaaaah! Oof! *pant* *pant* Kyaaaaaaah! Oof! *pant* *pant* COME ON! Open, you stupid door!" Those words rang throughout the dungeon as Link charged at the door and failed to bash it down numerous times. Many of the guards have shouted at him to shut up and stop charging, but he wouldn't listen. He was starting to get dizzy and his head hurt. A LOT! But he wouldn't give up. Not until he broke out and found Zelda. Finally, a guard came up to him and grabbed him through the bars of his cell when he was charging. Link punched the guard and attempted to break free, but he was countered and punched right in the face.

"Stop this right now! You're not going to get out of here any time soon, so I suggest you make yourself comfortable, you little-GAH!"

A wolf ran into the guard and bit him in the side. Link watched as the wolf fought the guard off. Whenever he stabbed at it, the wolf would dodge and attack him again. Finally accepting his defeat, he ran off to find his superior and tell him of the creature. The wolf looked up at Link. Link crouched down and petted the wolf's head.

"You saved me," he said. "Or at least, you defended me. How did you get loose?" The wolf tilted his head to the side, signalling that he didn't know what Link was talking about. "Right, you can't talk. I'm an idiot. Well, thanks anyways." The wolf looked at Link very oddly. _"He looks exactly like me,"_ the wolf thought. _"The tunic, the hat, everything matches me. Who is this guy?"_

Just then, the wolf was run into by a small boy. The boy quickly noticed the wolf and darted away. But as he was leaving, something caught his eye. The boy backed up and took a long, hard look at Link.

"They locked up a boy in here too," Link questioned, angrily. "Those sick bastards!"

"Uh...who...who are you," the boy asked.

"My name is...wait a second. What's your name?"

"I'm Link."

"Link? You must be one of the 'other Link's' that the voice was talking about."

"You heard the voice too?"

The wolf was confused. He tilted his head to the side to indicate that. _"Mindy must've talked to them while she was searching for me, thinking that they were me. They're both wearing the same outfit. Green sock hat, green tunic, tights, boots... are they supposed to be me?!"_

"Wait, what did you mean by 'other Link's," the boy asked.

"That voice said that there was another Link here," Link replied. "You must be him."

"Wait...so are you-"

"Yes. My name is also Link."

Bark!

The two heroes broke their gaze from each other and cast their eyes on the wolf. The wolf was trying to tell them something. Link took a closer look at him. He couldn't tell what it was. Then he saw something glinting around his neck. Link realized that it was a name-tag. He took a look at it. "Link? This wolf's name is Link?"

"Yes! His name is Link! Now could you all shut up," a voice said from out of nowhere. Link, the boy, and the wolf jumped back in surprise. Link had no idea who it was, and neither did the boy. The wolf didn't know who it was either. The voice sounded nothing LIKE Mindy. It sounded like a full grown man. The voice continued.

"Well, it looks like all three of you have passed the first part of my test!"

They all looked at each other in silence. The voice continued.

"You! Wolf boy. You may have your body back! Kid, you can have yours back too. And the grown one? You may have your freedom from your cage. But keep in mind that there's more ahead for you!"

The voice disappeared. True to it's word, the wolf started to glow. His tail disappeared, his teeth became smooth, his paws became hands and feet and he had lost all his fur. He stood up. He was Link again. The boy watched in amazement as the wolf transformed. Soon, he too began to change. His arms and legs grew longer, his voice got deeper, he finally got his hair back on his chest, everything was back to normal. He was his old self again. The door to Link's cell opened and he stepped out. He stood in a circle with the other Link's.

**_A/N: This is the last time I'm gonna do my old format. This is so you guys won't get__ confused. I'm using Boy and Wolf to indicate the Link from Ocarina of Time and the Link from Twilight Princess._**

Link: Am I the only one who didn't have a cool transformation?!

Wolf: Apparently not.

Boy: So, all of us are the same Link?

Wolf: Possibly...though we could just be different Link's from different time periods.

Boy: Then how could we all have the same clothes?!

Wolf: Well, I was told that these clothes were passed down by the Hero of the Sky.

Link: Hero of the Sky? That's me!

Wolf: You're the Hero of the Sky?!

Link: Yeah. You've heard of me?

Boy: Wait, back up. You're the Hero of the Sky?

Link: Yeah. Why?

Boy: I'm the Hero of Time!

Wolf: You're the Hero of Time?!

Link: Okay, can we all just calm down?! (sigh) Alright. It's obvious that we've been captured here to be put on some sort of test, and we can't leave until we've beaten it.

Boy: So what do you think we should do?

Wolf: Isn't it obvious? We need to find out who's behind this, beat him up and leave!

Boy: I can't leave without Zelda!

Link and Wolf: (in unison) Zelda's here?! (look at each other) You know Zelda?! Stop copying me! Stop it!

Boy: Enough! Like Link said, we need to beat this test, find out who's behind this, defeat him and rescue Zelda! Or Zelda's or whatever...

Link: Alright, let's go.

Boy: Wait!

Link: What?!

Boy: All our names are Link, right?

Link: Yes.

Boy: Aren't we gonna get a bit confused if we keep calling ourselves Link? We need nicknames. Something to call each other by so we won't get confused.

Link: I guess you're right... Okay. You can call me Sky, since I'm the Hero of the Sky.

Boy: You can call me Time, since I'm the Hero of Time.

Wolf: And you can call me Wolf, since I turn into a wolf.

Link: Why not 'Twlight' since you're the Hero of Twilight?

Wolf: I hate Twilight.

Boy: We all do too, but it's not THAT kind of Twilight!

Wolf: Ugh, fine. Call me 'Twilight.'

Link: Alright, are we all settled?

Boy: Yep!

Wolf: Yes.

Link: Alright, let me just input our names...

Wolf: What?

Link: Up there?

The two Links looked above their head to see a message box that said 'Please Enter The Names for The Three Links.' Link input their names. He was now called Sky. The boy was now called Time, the wolf was now called Twilight. The message box disappeared.

Sky: There we go!

Twilight: Are you done?

Sky: Yep!

Twilight: Good. (punch)

Sky: OW! What was that for?!

Twilight: Don't break the fourth wall!

Sky: Alright, sorry. Oh, wait. I need to break it one last time. Zehro! You forgot to change the format!

**Vic: I got it!**

And in an instant, the format of the story was changed back to it's original version. Sky received another punch from Twilight, who yelled at him for breaking the fourth wall again. "Alright, guys. Let's go. We need to find Zelda," Sky said. "Or Zelda's, or whoever it is that's here." And with that, they exited the corridor in search of whatever it was they were supposed to find.

**[Meanwhile, in the contro****l**** room]**

"I'm proud of you, Zythe."

"Thank you, Master."

"You have done well to free the Hero of Time."

"I'm still confused...why did I need to free him?"

"Because he was the one who was supposed to free the Hero of the Sky and the Hero of Twilight. Thanks to Mindy, the Hero of Twilight got out too and assisted the Hero of Time to free the Hero of the Sky."

"I see..."

"Zythe...keep an eye on Mindy. I feel like she is not loyal to us anymore..."

"Yes, your excellency."

**Vic: And that's it for the story! Thanks for reading!**

**Link: Hey, where'd Zehro go?**

**Vic: Nowhere. I just bashed his head in.**

**Zehro: (muffled) sodnao wngeidn sodg kwa pz nei donw**

**Vic: (pulls Zehro's head out of body) I'm sorry, what did you say?**

**Zehro: I said, I thought you'd be nicer to the guy who made you Co-Author!**

**Vic: (bashes head back in) I don't think so. Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review. We hope you read the next chapter. Now for a word of advice from Zehro.**

**Zehro: adnsog downg eowndo dgw dnaosfp cbnz ndwoned envgwso gndo**

**Vic: Uh...yeah. Bye.**


	5. Ch 4: Our First Filler

**A/N: Hey, guys! Vicky the Demon Assassin here. Time for another chapter of Trial of Three Heroes!**

**Malon: Where's Zehro?**

**Zelda: Yeah, shouldn't he be here by now?**

**Vicky: Yeah, about that. Remember when I bashed his head in? Well, that gave him a 'slight' concussion and now he's not able to do the story for today. So, I'm filling in for him.**

**Sky: So, Zehro's gonna be out for a while?**

**Vicky: That's right. Now, all three Zeldas. Stand up, please.**

**(All three Zeldas stand up.)**

**Vicky: Alright, Skyward Sword Zelda, you'll be known as... Harp. Ocarina of Time Zelda, you'll be known as Ocarina. Twilight Princess Zelda, you'll be known as... Uh... Wait, you don't play an instrument. Eh... Let's just call you Sparkle.**

**Zelda: Why Sparkle?**

**Vicky: Because EVERYONE likes Sparkles! :D**

**Harp: Yay! Woohoo! Sparkles!**

**Ocarina: Uh... Okay?**

**Sparkle: Okay, it's obvious this isn't going to work.**

**Vicky: Well, what do you suggest?**

**Sparkle?: Hmm... Well, for SS Zelda, I suggest we call her-**

**Harp?: Ooh! Ooh! Call me Zel. That's what Link calls me.**

**Sparkle?: Okay? Anyways, OoT Zelda should be referred to as-**

**Ocarina?: I like Zel's idea. My Link calls me Zellie, so just call me that.**

**Vicky: No, no, no. I got it. SS Zelda, you'll be Hylia, OoT Zelda, you'll be Sage and TP Zelda, you'll be light.**

**Light: Light? Why Light?**

**Vicky: Enough talk! To the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda series.**

Chapter 4: Our First Filler

**[Sky]**

"Yaaaaaaaawn... Oh, man. That was some party last night. Hey, Link, do you have as big a headache as-"

Zelda stopped midsentence as soon as she saw the room she was in. It was a dirty old dungeon cell. The gates were locked, of course. Zelda slowly stood up. "How long was I out? And where am I?" She walked over to the bars and poked her head out. No one in sight.

"Looks like you've finally woken up..."

A voice came from behind Zelda. She quickly spun around to see who was there. Behind her was a man, sitting on the floor, looking at her. He had long, fiery hair. Like his hair was actually in fire. He wore black armor with a giant crack in the middle. His face was pale. He had red eyes and pointed ears, which were drooping. Zelda was frightened. Who was he?

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Zelda..."

Zelda's eyes widened. How did he know her name? The man slowly stood up. "You don't know who I am, do you?" Zelda shook her head. The man spoke up. "The demon king. Bringer of destruction and chaos. The exalted one. Do those ring a bell?" Zelda shook her head again. The man sighed. "The one slain by your friend, the Hero of the Sky."

Zelda's eyes widened even more. Her voice quivered. "D...Demise?" The man shook his head. "You are correct, but I no longer go by that name anymore. From now on, I am known as Ganondorf."* Zelda slowly approached the man. "Wh-what...H-how..." Ganondorf sighed. "You're wondering what happened to me and how I survived, correct?" Zelda nodded. Ganondorf approached the door of the cage.

"Well, now is not the time for explanations. Right now, we need to find a way out of here." Zelda walked up to the door. A rusty old padlock had been placed on the door. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She had an idea. "Demise, could you-" He shot a dirty look at her. "Ganondorf!" "Right... Sorry. Ganondorf. Do you still have a lot of strength?"

Ganondorf was confused. "Well, I have a considerable amount of strength left. Why?" Zelda pointed to the padlock. "Do you think you could break that lock?" Ganondorf approached the lock and punched it as hard as he could. The lock broke and the door opened. Both of them ran out of the cell. "Thank you, Ganondorf." Ganondorf frowned and stared Zelda straight in the eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight, your grace. I only broke the lock to free myself. You just happened to be there with me. You're on your own. Are we clear?" Zelda smiled. "Crystal." They both ran in opposite directions.

**[Time]**

"Sigh... I guess it serves me right for trying to send Link back. I knew he didn't want to go, but I had to do it. Now, thanks to me, he's probably dead."

"Quiet in there," a guard shouted.

Zelda sighed. "And what's worse, I'm talking to myself."

"I said quiet! Do you not know the meaning of the word quiet," shouted the guard. If Zelda had enough magic left in her body, she would have used Din's fire to incinerate the guard. Sadly, she couldn't. So she just sat in her cell, waiting for a miracle.

Just then, a guard ran in. "Sir! Sir! Terrible news! It's just awful!" The guard kept shouting hysterically until the other guard slapped some sense into him. "Calm down! You're talking like a mad man! What is going on?" The hysterical guard calmed down before he spoke. "We have three confirmed escapes. All male. Prisoners 15, 21 and 32 have escaped their cells! What are we going to do?!" The other guard hushed him and pulled out a small radio. "Mindy. Come in, Mindy."

A voice came up on the radio. "What is it? I'm busy." The guard spoke up. We have three confirmed escapes in the dungeon. Can you detain them?" "I'll... Uh... I'll see what I can do." And with that, the radio turned off. The guard turned to the other guard. "Did you get a good glimpse of them?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. Just then, she saw something shining from the guards pocket. It looked like an... Energy drink? Good enough for her. She quickly and quietly took the drink and drank it down. Instantly, her magic meter filled back up and she was ready for action.

Zelda created a fireball with Din's Fire and launched it at the guard across from her. He was burnt to ashes. The other guard turned around in shock. Zelda snapped his neck and he fell to the floor. She looked directly at the camera. "What? Oh, so just because I'm a princess means I have to be sugar, spice and everything nice?" Zelda rolled her eyes and checked the guard for a key.

He didn't have one, but he saw something glinting in the ashes of the other guard. It was what she presumed was the key. Using careful concentration, she used her magic to lift the key out of the ashes.

It was just a rupee...

"What?! A rupee?! ARGH!"

Zelda slammed the rupee on the ground, shattering it to a million pieces. One of the pieces went awol and started bouncing all over the place. Until, finally, it worked itself into the keyhole of the lock. It bounced around in the lock, having no way to escape. And finally-

*SNAP*

*CRACK*

*SHATTER*

The lock finally fell apart. The door swung open and Zelda ran out as fast as she could.

**[Twilight]**

Zelda was running down the hallway-

**Twilight: Woah, woah, woah. What? When did she get out? HOW did she get out.**

**Vicky: Oh. Well, the same thing that happened to OoT Zelda happened to her, except she killed both guards with the fireballs, and she bent the bars to escape.**

**Twilight: I didn't know she was that tough... Hey wait! If she was so strong, then how could she surrendered your kingdom to Zant?**

**Vicky: Beats me. Now SILENCE!**

Zelda ran through the hallway, passing dungeon cells, torture devices, a giant mirror that was separating the second part of the room... Wait, giant mirror? Zelda backed up to the mirror. There, she saw herself. Except, her reflection looked a little different. Her hair was a darkish blonde while her reflection's hair was golden blonde. The dress she wore seemed to be a bit more different, and she didn't see her favorite earrings, even though she was certain she was wearing them.

Zelda took note of the bright red lipstick on her reflection, when her herself was not wearing lipstick at all. She turned away from the mirror and grumbled. "Clearly, this mirror is inaccurate." A small gasp was heard. Zelda turned around and took another look at her reflection. This time, it was surprised by something, even though Zelda didn't look surprised. She leaned in closer, knowing that there was something wrong-

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Get back here!"

Zelda immediately turned at the direction of the voice. A young blonde haired girl was sprinting through the dungeon, trying to outrun the guards. Zelda quickly created a fireball, hearing another gasp from the reflection and ran forward. "GET DOWN!" The girl didn't know who was speaking, but she obliged. The girl dove to the floor, just as a giant fireball hit the leader of the guards right in the chest. Zelda descended and pulled out her sword. The other guards trembled in fear. "They've all escaped! Fall back! Warn the master!" Zelda took one of the guards lives before the res of them ran off. Zelda conjured another fireball and launched it. As soon as she did, a light arrow zoomed past the two out of nowhere and fused with the fireball, creating a devastating combination. The arrow hit the guards and exploded. No guard survived.

Zelda turned around to see who or what shot that arrow. She saw her reflection, holding a bow with the light arrow along with it. The girl picked herself up and stayed close to Zelda as the reflection walked forward.

**A/N: Last time this happens. SS Zelda is the girl and OoT Zelda** **is the reflection.**

Reflect: Are you alright?

Girl: I'm fine.

Zelda: Me too. Who are you and how can you wield the light arrows? You're not the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom.

Reflect: (holds up hand) Is this proof enough for you?

Zelda: What?! Impossible! But, I... (looks at hand)

Girl: (looks at hand) AAAAAAH! What's on my hand?! Why is it glowing?!**

All three Zeldas put their hands in a circle. Each of them had the Triforce of Wisdom. Their eyes widened and they both looked up.

Reflect: Does this mean that we're all...

Zelda: It appears that way. We're all Princess Zelda...

Girl: Princess?

Zelda: (chuckles) You know, you sort of look like the ancient goddess Hylia from the legends...

Girl: Ummm... I AM Hylia... Well, sorta... I'm a reincarnation of Hylia. There was this whole mess down on the surface world and my friend Link had to-

Zelda: Link?

Reflect: You know Link?

Girl: Of course I do. Him and I have been best friends since we were little.

Zelda: Ilia? You've gotten so pretty... And cartoonish...

Girl: Who?

Zelda: Ilia. Link's childhood friend.

Reflect: No, Link's childhood friend is Saria. It's obvious it's her. She just dyed her hair, grew it out and is walking on stilts.

Girl: No, no, no. I'm Zelda! I thought we went over this already.

Zelda: I think I understand what's going on here... Apparently, we're different Zeldas from different time periods. That means all three Links must be here too...

Reflect: You got all of that from 'I'm Zelda I thought we went over this?'

Zelda: No, no, no. I swiped the script from the author while she wasn't looking.

**Vicky: Huh? Hey! Give that back! *swipe***

Zelda: Anyways, we need to go find our Links and get out of here.

Girl: I'm ready.

Reflect: Let's do it!

Zelda: Oh, by the way, your names are Hylia and Sage from now on. Call me Light.

Hylia: Can do!

Sage: Very well. Let's get going.

Light: I would, if the author fixed the format so we don't get in trouble...

**Vicky: And why should I switch it back after you stole my script?**

**Zelda: Do you WANT this story to be taken down?**

**Vicky: Fair enough...**

And just like that, the format of the story turned normal again. The three Zeldas walked out of the dungeon in search of the three Links.

**[Meanwhile...]**

"Master..."

"Ah, Zythe, what may I do for you?"

"Master, the princesses have escaped too. I have failed you..."

"You have not failed me, Zythe. Everything is falling into place."

"I beg your pardon, master?"

"I knew both the Links and Zeldas would escape, so I set up trials for both teams to conquer. They will never live long enough to see me, though..."

"I see..."

"And what of Mindy? Is there any news on her?"

"No, master. Mindy has done nothing wrong, as far as I know."

"Very well... Be on your way, Zythe..."

**[Second Meanwhile]**

"So, the Zeldas have escaped too. And the puppet master doesn't trust me? Time to have some fun..."

**Vicky: Phew. That was some tough work.**

**Navi: Tough my ass... That was nothing.**

**Vicky: What do you expect me to do? Besides, I'm sure Zehro will love this idea. (Looks to left) Hey! What are you doing?!**

**Zehro: Adding a few authors notes...**

**Vicky: I thought you were-**

**Zehro: Well, I feel better. There.**

***Here's an arguable point. Demise and Ganon are similar in many ways. Does that mean they're the same? Tell me why or why not in your reviews. Again. No flames.**

****Just so you know, I've PLAYED Skyward Sword. I just haven't BEATEN it. So I don't know what happens, okay? I'm just winging it, since Zelda isn't a princess. But, I DO know that Zelda is Hylia reincarnated.**

**Zehro: Thanks for doing the story for me.**

**Vicky: No prob. Review, favorite, Follow or all three! Thanks for reading and we'll see you next time. Which hopefully is soon...**


	6. Ch 4 and a Half: Intermission

**A/N: While me and Vicky come up with the trials for both the Links and Zeldas, we thought you'd like to take another look back at the theater and see what all has changed. And, Vicky lied in the last chapter. THIS will be the last time. I'm sorry. I'm just having one of those lazy days...**

Zehro: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going to take a short break before we continue the story.

Malon: Finally!

Cremia: Oh, god, I thought that was going to last forever.

Ilia: It feels like we've been sitting here for almost a year.

Twilight: You can say that again.

Ilia: Oh, Link, I'm out of sprite, again. Can you get me some more?

Twilight: Uh, yeah. Zehro, don't start the chapter without me. (gets up and leaves)

Navi: The story sure is going slowly...

Time: You can say that again...

Sage: Oh, come on. It's not that bad. It's going great so far...

Sky: If great is considered really boring... We haven't gotten into a single fight yet! All we've done is escape.

Sage: So?

Sky: You set a guard on fire and snapped another guard's neck! How is THAT fair to us?!

Sage: Does it really matter?

Hylia: Calm down, Link. You'll get your time...

Sky: Eh, I guess you're right. It better be sooner than later...

Time: You guys want some popcorn?

Sky: NO! No popcorn!

Time: Don't worry. I buttered it to perfection.

Sky: In that case... (Swipe) Om nom nom nom nom... (Spits out) UGH! You said you buttered this!

Time: I did! I... Zelda?

Sage: Hmm?

Time: Did you unbutter my popcorn while I wasn't looking?

Sage: I dunno what you're talking about.

Hylia: Uh... Time? What's that above your head?

Time: *looks up* Huh?

SPLOOSH!

Time: AGH! MY EYES! THEY BURN! WHAT IS THIS?

Hylia: (wipes off a bit and tastes) It's... It's butter.

Time: Zelda...

Sage: (looks off and whistles)

Time: I'm gonna go wash out my eyeballs... Navi. Hold my seat. (Walks off)

Navi: Uh, how about a 'please?'

Malon: (sniff sniff) Why do I smell freshly melted butter?

Cremia: Maybe it's your popcorn, idiot.

Malon: Don't start with me, Cremia...

Cremia: Okay, fine I won't. So, totally off topic question, do you have a catch phrase?

Malon: What?

Cremia: You hang out with Link a lot, right?

Malon: Uh... Sometimes. Why?

Cremia: Well, he has a catchphrase, doesn't he?

Malon: I'm not following...

Cremia: Y'know, like, You Feel Lucky Punk, or Up Up and Away, or RUN FOREST RUN or Chateau Romani Is Better Than Nasty Lon Lon Milk, or Smile You Son Of A-

Malon: Wait... what was that fourth one?

Cremia: There was no fourth one. There was just the first, second, third and fifth one.

Romani: She said that Chateau Romani is better than Lon Lon Milk...

Malon: What?!

Cremia: Why would you tell her that?!

Romani: That's for not giving me a bunny rabbit for Christmas.

Cremia: Evil little-

Malon: What did you say about my milk?!

Cremia: I said, it stinks! And so do you!

Malon: I took a shower before I came here!

Cremia: Excuses, excuses...

Malon: At least my milk can be enjoyed by EVERYONE!

Cremia: Well at least I'm not butch!

Malon: What did you say?!

Talon: Malon, calm do-

Malon: Shut it, old man! What did you say to me, bitch?!

Cremia: Oh, you didn't hear me? I said that YOU EAT- [Censored], YOU [Censored]

Malon: THAT'S IT! SOMEBODY HOLD MY EARRINGS!

Cremia: *push*

Malon: *slap*

Cremia and Malon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Cat fight)

Sky: CAT FIGHT!

Kina: My money's on the one with fake cans!

Cremia: They're not fake!

Zehro: Break it up! Break it up, you two!

(Cat fight continues)

Zehro: (grabs both by the neck and drags them outside)

(Awkward silence)

Time: (walks back in) Wow... You guys don't wanna go in there. I think they almost tore Zehro's arm off.

Ganondorf: ...Wow. Maybe next time, I'll recruit her instead of my other bosses...

Demise: Can somebody tell me how the hell I turned into a Hylian? Even 'that' confuses me...

Ganondorf: Meh, don't question it...

Ganondorf: Hey, how are we gonna tell each other apart?

Ganondorf: What do you mean?

Ganondorf: Well, there's three of us... Don't we need individual names?

Ganondorf: Two. There's two of us.

Ganondorf: But Demise makes three.

Ganondorf: Fine, fine, fine... You'll be Ganon, I'll be Ganondorf, and Demise can be Demise. Is that better?

Ganon: Sounds good to me, TP Ganondorf!

Ganondorf: Don't call me that... Ugh. I can't believe I used to be like that...

Ganon: Be like what?

Ganondorf: An incompetent fool.

Ganon: And what's that supposed to mean?!

Ganondorf: Look at you! That nose! That armor! And that Mullet! I bet you don't even know how to use a sword...

Ganon: Shut your trap! Mullets are very 'in' right now.

Time: Ugh. Can't you two just agree that you both suck?

Ganon/Ganondorf: I'll make you eat those words! Hey, he's mine! No he isn't! Stop copying me! Stop it! Stop!

Time: (sigh)

Twilight: Here's your sprite, Ilia. What'd I miss?

Ilia: Thanks. Oh, Malon and Cremia got in a fight, then Zehro dragged them out of the theater. And right now, Ganon and Ganondorf are fighting.

Twilight: About what?

Ilia: About how much they suck. And who will get to fight Time.

Twilight: (sigh) Some people never change.

Ilia: Yeah. So Link...

Twilight: Huh?

Ilia: What-uh... What do you see in Zelda?

Twilight: Beg pardon?

Ilia: Why do you like her?

Twilight: Oh. Well, because she's my friend.

Ilia: But why is she your friend?

Twilight: Because I saved her.

Ilia: Is that the only reason?

Twilight: Yes?

Ilia: Hmm... I see.

Twilight: No way...

Ilia: What?

Twilight: Ilia Ordon Bo, are you jealous of Princess Zelda?

Ilia: What? No! I'm not!

Twilight: Don't lie to me, Ilia.

Ilia: I'm not jealous!

Light: Calm down, Ilia. It's not a big deal-

Ilia: How about YOU calm down?!

Light: What?

Ilia: You think you're SO great and SO perfect! Like you're the most innocent thing on the planet!

Twilight: Ilia...

Ilia: You think you can do anything you want because you're a princess!

Twilight: Ilia, you're making a scene.

Ilia: Well, let me tell you, right now, Zelda! I-

Twilight: Ilia!

Ilia: What?!

Twilight: Calm down. People are staring.

Ilia: I will NOT calm down! My voice will not be silenced Link! I won't be- mph!

All: *GASP*

Rusl: Oh, my goodness...

Uli: Oh my...

Bo: !

Ilia: !

Twilight: Calm down, Ilia. Okay?

Ilia: Okay, I will... (Giggle)

Light: *leans over* Why did you-

Twilight: *whispers* It was the best way to shut her up.

Light: Uh... Link?

Twilight: Hmm?

Rusl: Mayor Bo! Calm down!

Bo: Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! (Runs) LINK!

(Doors fly open)

(WHAP!)

Zehro: -And if I catch you two fighting again, I will Zehro Pawnch the both of you! Got it?!

Malon: (nods)

Cremia: (shrugs)

Zehro: Good. Now, back to your seats!

Twilight: Uh, Zehro? (Points behind door)

Zehro: Huh? (Looks)

Bo: Ugh, my head...

Zehro: Oh. My bad. Hey, what's wrong with Ilia? Can a girl have THAT big a smile?

Twilight: I don't want to talk about it.

Zehro: Ooooookay... Well, I guess that's good enough for the intermission.

Vicky: (bursts in) Phew, sorry I'm late. There was this huge fight outside with Groose and this one poor sucker named Vaati, I think. Let's get the story started.

Zehro: That's what I was just- Wait, who won?

Vicky: Not important. Come on! Let's start it already!

Zehro: Alright, alright...


	7. Ch 5: The First Trial

_No time for goodbye,_

_he said_

_as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in_

_Someone's hands_

_Their bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes,_

_cause they'll find you,_

_Burn you, then he said_

_If you wanna get alive,_

_Run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your-_

* * *

"Sky, what're you doing?"

"Uhhhhh... Singing?"

"Well, could you stop it? We're on a serious mission here."

"Oh, come on, Twilight. We've been going through this dungeon for days, now. Don't tell me you'd rather sit around and do nothing for days."

"Sky, now is not the time to be goofing around. Zelda is in here, somewhere, in danger, and we need to save her."

"Fine. Can I at least hum?"

"No! We can't have any distractions."

"But I'm BORED! I haven't gone this long without doing anything exciting!"

"Dungeons aren't supposed to be fun. Lives are on the line, Sky!"

"When did you get so serious?"

"Since my game was rated one of the darkest games in the Zelda franchise. Twilight Princess would've been number one, if it weren't for Majora's Mask."

"Who says Skyward Sword isn't a serious game?!"

"Skyward Sword looks like if Twilight Princess and Wind Waker had a baby and they put land in the sky instead of the ocean. It's not a game to be taken seriously."

"Ahem, you two DO realize you're breaking the fourth wall, right?"

"Oh, shut up, Time."

"Just calling it like I see it. By the way, shouldn't the chapter have already started?"

"Hypocrite."

"What?"

"I called you a hypocrite."

"Now is not the time to be thinking about food."

"No, no, no. You just told us not to break the fourth wall and you go ahead and do it anyways. That makes you a hypocrite. You hypocrite."

"Oh, THAT'S what Hypocrite means? I thought it was a deep fried chalupa or something."

"Ugh... I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"Where's Zehro? I'm tired of walking down this hallway."

"Stop breaking the-"

**SHUT UP ALREADY! I'm here, alright?! Now let's start this before you all go crazy and try to kill each other.**

Chapter 5: The First Trial

"Oh, FINALLY! Our First Trial!"

"Shut it!"

"Hey, where's our animations?"

"I said shut it!"

"But I was just-"

Twilight bitch smacked Sky before he could finish his sentence. "Shut up!" Sky held the spot where Twilight smacked him, whimpering in pain. Time stepped in. "Hey, calm down! You don't gotta be so hard on him, y'know..." Twilight started going insane.

"Oh, really? I should be easy on him... The guy who takes no quest seriously... Sure, let's spend all our time goofing off in this dungeon, eating candy and telling scary stories while Zelda rots away in her cage! I am responsible for what happens to Zelda! If she gets hurt, it's on ME! Do you know what they'll do to me if they find out I lost the princess to some psycho besides Ganondorf?! They will tear me, limb from limb, eat my flesh, bury my bones and DANCE on my grave! So don't you DARE tell me to calm down! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH! YOU-"

Time grabbed Twilight by the collar, punched him in the face and shook him around. "Calm down! You're going insane!"

A loud CLANG was heard from the end of the hallway. Time dropped Twilight and ran towards the sound, with Sky following behind him. Once Twilight regained his wits, he followed the other Links, in a sluggish manner, to the next room. The door behind them shut instantly. A voice came out of nowhere.

"Time for you to face your worst nightmares, heroes..."

In an instant, three mannequins appeared in front of the heroes. They all began to cover in shadows. The voice appeared again. "First... Sky." The mannequin in front of Sky stepped forward a bit. It's arms got bigger with more muscles, it received clothes that resembled a Skyloftian, and it grew hair. Red, spiked up hair. It's facial features took form. The mannequin grew a wide grin, blue eyes and a regular nose. The mannequin crossed it's arms as it finalized it's transformation.

Sky was dumbfounded. "G-Groose?!"

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Link. Or should I say-"

Sky held up his hand. "Yeah, yeah. Stink. I get it. Geez, you can't come up with one original name for once?"

The voice came back over the intercom. "Next... Will be Time." The second mannequin stepped forward. It twisted and contorted in a grotesque form. Not even Twilight could stand the sight of it. The mannequin let out ear piercing shrieks. The wood on the mannequin slowly turned to brown, decaying flesh. It's face formed into a face with lifeless eyes and a dead smile. Time cowered in fear at the sight of it. "It's a redead!" The redead moaned before slowly stepping back.

The other two Links were scared out of their minds. Twilight just rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. There's nothing scary about these guys. You're just overexaggera-" Twilight was interrupted by the same voice over the intercom. "And finally... Twilight. Let us see what scares you the most, tough guy..." Twilight simply chuckled, knowing that he knew he wasn't scared of anything. The mannequin stepped forward.

The mannequin grew slimmer to take the form of a female body. Twilight's attention was now focused on the wooden figure. The mannequin grew short brown hair that curled off to the side a bit. The clothes appeared as a white shirt and brownish orange shorts. Finally, it's facial features grew and Twilight could plainly see that this mannequin was VERY angry with him. Finally, it's transformation completed. The mannequin shot a dirty look at Twilight.

"LINK!"

Time and Sky laughed their asses off at the sight of the girl. Sky rolled on the floor laughing, not able to speak. Time calmed down a bit. "A girl?! They sent in a girl?! Oh, man, piece of cake, right Twilight?" No response. "Twilight?" Still no response. Time turned to where his friend was standing, but saw a cloud of dust where he used to be. Then he heard a loud clang from behind him.

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

Time turned around and saw Twilight banging on the door. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! She's gonna kill the shit out of me!" Time resumed laughing his ass off at Twilight's 'biggest fear.' That is until the voice came back.

"SILENCE! Each of you must conquer your greatest fears. Sky and Groose. Time and the Redead. And Twilight and Ilia. And we begin... NOW!"

Clang!

**(Man, I need more sound effects...)**

A cage was dropped around each of the

combatants, isolating each of the Links to face their own fears instead of helping each other. A spotlight shone on Sky and Groose.

**[Sky]**

"FIGHT!"

Without warning, Groose grabbed Sky in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Sky squirmed, trying to break free, but to no avail. Groose then took his finger, licked it, and stuck it in Sky's ear. Time cringed. "Ugh... wet willie..." Sky freaked out and bit Groose out of desperation. Groose lost his grip and Sky kicked him in the stomach. Groose uppercutted Sky and sent him flying into the air. He landed on the ground with a thud. Groose lifted his boot and kicked Sky in the face, knocking out one of his teeth. Sky rocketed back up, headbutted Groose, and pushed him straight into the cage wall. Then, Sky swung around and threw Groose into the opposite wall of the cage.

Sky charged over to Groose, who was leaning against the cage wall. Before Sky could attack, though, Groose swung around and hit him in the face with his back hand. Sky fell straight to the ground. Groose's eyes were now blood red and filled with rage. He walked up to Sky and picked up his arm. He twisted around it, lifted his leg and kicked the elbow in as hard as he could.

SNAP!

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sky let out a cry of pain. Groose had a sick, twisted smile on his face. Time and Twilight watched, disgusted by the display. Blood slowly dripped out of the wound as Groose picked Sky up and stood him on his feet. Groose held Sky in place with one arm and brutally punched him in the gut with another. While Sky held his gut, Groose punched him in the face as hard as he could. Sky fell down, yet again. Groose slowly approached him, covered in blood and still bearing that unnerving smile that he had.

Sky had had enough. He slowly stood up and punched Groose in the gut with his good arm. Groose flinched and pulled out a knife. Sky disarmed Groose before he could do any serious damage. He swiped the knife, held Groose's head and slashed at him.

He missed his mark and hit the hair instead.

Groose's eyes widened as he felt the top of his head. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a mirror. He looked at his reflection and saw that his spiked up hair on his head was gone. He just had regular, flat-top hair. Groose fell to the ground and cuddled in a fetal position, murmuring something incoherent. A buzzer went off. The cage around the two had been lifted. Groose was dragged out of the arena by some guard. Before he left, Groose shouted something to Sky.

"You monster! How could you?!"

Sky facepalmed with his good hand. "You beat me senseless, then broke my arm. And I'm the monster?" Another guard came out with a bottle of blue fire. He told Sky to hold out his arm, which he reluctantly obliged. The guard opened the bottle and dumped the blue fire onto Sky's arm. Sky freaked out a bit, thinking it would hurt like hell, but it didn't. The blue fire slowly made it's way into the open wound, found the broken bone and fused it together. A few seconds later, Sky moved his arm. Good as new. The guard bowed and left the arena immediately. The announcer came back on.

"Very good, Sky. You found Groose's weakness. You may now rest."

**[Time]**

The light shining on him disappeared and Sky sat down on the sidelines. All attention was focused on Time and the Redead. "Time," the voice said, "now it is your turn to fight. Begin!"

Time didn't move an inch. He was too afraid to walk up to the Redead. He didn't have a sword or anything to defend himself with. He was powerless. The redead let out a high pitched scream that pierced Time's ear drums. The redead slowly moved forward towards Time, with that wicked smile on him. Time began to freak out, not knowing what to do. The redead jumped onto Time and latched itself onto his back. Time freaked out and began to run, smashing the redead into the cage walls. The redead slowly sucked the life out of Time while it was being smashed. Time could barely focus. All he wanted was for the redead to get off of his back. After he smashed into the wall a few more times, the redead finally fell off. Time calmed down a bit, but decided to get the heck out of there.

Time ran towards the wall of the cage and started to climb up it to escape. The voice came back. "No, you don't..." Time felt a sudden jolt go through is body and was immediately sent off and back to the redead. "If you try and escape, the cage will electrocute you." The redead latched back onto Time, to which he ran back into the walls. The electric had not yet been turned off so the redead kept getting shocked. The redead finally fell off, giving Time some time to think. What was a redead's weakness? Time pondered his thoughts over and over again. Finally, it hit him.

Light!

Time grabbed a rock off of the ground and hurled it towards the spotlight that was shone on Sky and Groose previously. The light flickered on and shone on the two combatants. The redead let out a terrible screech. Everyone covered their ears, but it could still be heard. Finally, the redead dropped to the ground. Dead, once more. Time took in a deep breath as the cage was lifted. The redead faded away, leaving no trace behind. The voice came back.

"Good job, Time. The redead is dead once more. Go and rest with Sky." Time did as he was told and sat next to Sky. Now, only one was left. Twilight. The cage somehow expanded, giving him more room to run around. The light shone on both Twilight and Ilia. The voice came back. "Now it's your turn, Twilight. FIGHT!"

**[Twilight]**

Ilia ran forward and tackled Twilight to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly. Twilight threw Ilia off and ran to the opposite side of the room. Ilia ran back, jumped up and kicked him in the face. Twilight hit the wall and fell down on his face. He rolled onto his back and sat back up. Ilia grabbed his arms, put her foot on his back and pulled back as hard as she could. Twilight quickly swung his legs around and tripped Ilia. They both stood back up.

"Ilia, what is wrong with you?! Why are you attacking me?!"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Then what's the point in telling you!"

"...what?"

Ilia ran forward and forced her knee into Twilight's gut. After that, she rolled off of his back, grabbed his arm and bent it behind him. Twilight spun around and flipped Ilia over him onto her back. Time and Sky cheered him onto the sidelines.

"Come on, Twilight! Fight her!"

"You can do it!"

Ilia hopped back up and roundhouse kicked Twilight in the face. Twilight fell back onto the wall. Time got up and walked over to the cage. He held up a hand. "Time out," he said. "Time out!" Ilia shot Time a dirty look but stepped back. Twilight's lip was busted open and his nose was bleeding.

"Twilight, what are you doing out there," Time asked. "You just need to fight her." Twilight shook his head. "I can't... She's my best friend. I could never hurt her." Time sighed and looked Twilight in the eye. "Dude, it's a fake. It's not really her." "But... But she seems so real," he argued. "No matter how real it seems," Time argued, "it isn't her." Before Twilight could answer, Ilia grabbed him by the shoulders. "Time's up!" She dragged Twilight back to the center of the arena. "Help...me..." he whispered to Time.

Twilight stood up, only to be met with another roundhouse to the face. He staggered, but didn't fall. This time, when Ilia came in to punch, he blocked it and threw her into the cage wall. Ilia bounced back and attempted a leg sweep. Twilight jumped, avoiding the attack and rolled out of the way. Ilia ran up and attempted to headbutt him, but Twilight grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Ilia, what is wrong with you?! Please tell me!"

Ilia bit his hand, forcing him to let go. She kneed him in the stomach again and threw him back into the wall. He dodged a punch, which hurt her hand, and pinned her back against the wall.

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

Time shouted from the sidelines. "She's not real!"

Ilia squirmed and kicked a bit before she finally stopped. Time raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Ilia gasped. "You're... crushing... my... windpipe..." Twilight let off a bit of pressure. Ilia took a big gulp of air before she spoke. "You really don't know?" Twilight shook his head. Ilia gave him an angry look that, if looks could kill, would completely destroy him. "You...you left me at Ordon." Twilight gave her a confused look. He took his arm off of her throat. "What do you mean?" Ilia turned away from him. "You left me at Ordon Village. You said you would be back. But you never returned. You broke my heart, Link..."

Twilight was still confused. "I... I don't understand." Ilia spun around to face him. "Of course you wouldn't understand. You don't know how it feels to lose the person you care about the most." He held up his hand. "Trust me, I know the feeling." Tears started to come from her eyes. "Why did you abandon me, Link? Why did you abandon Ordon?" Twilight shook his head. "Ilia, you've got it all wrong. I never meant to abandon Ordon." Ilia expression turned from sorrow to pure hatred. "You're lying!" She shouted as she pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the arm. Twilight grabbed the knife, threw it away from her and pinned her back against the wall.

"Ilia, I'm sorry. I never meant to leave Ordon. I never wanted to. But I was pulled in here, along with Zelda and I can't leave until she's safe. Please, tell me you understand."

Ilia shed a few more tears before she spoke. "I... I understand... But Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"What?"

Ilia slowly wrapped her arms around Twilight and hugged him. "Promise me you won't do anything out of your league. And... Come home, safely." Twilight hugged her back. "I promise." A faint light came from Ilia's chest and in just a few seconds, she turned back into a lifeless, wooden mannequin. The cage disappeared around them.

"Killing your enemies with kindness... Not what I'd go with, but well done." The mannequin disappeared into thin air. "You have all passed the first trial. Step into the next hallway to make your way to the second one."

Sky stomped his foot. "Not another hallway!" Twilight rolled his eyes and opened the door in front of him. All three of them walked into the long hallway for another long walk.

_If you wanna get out alive,_

_Run for your life,_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive,_

_Run for your life_

_If you wanna get out alive,_

_Run for your life_

Twilight stared at Sky for the longest time. Sky braced himself for the punch he was about to receive. But Twilight simply laughed. He started to sing too.

_If I stay, it won't be long,_

_Til' I'm burning on the inside,_

_If I go, I can only hope,_

_That I'll make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long,_

_Til' I'm burning in the inside,_

_If I go, and IF I GO!_

They all broke out into chorus as the walked down the narrow pathway.

**Just a little update for you guys. Me and Vicky are going to be working on separate chapters for both the Links and Zeldas. And yes, Vicky is real. She isn't some made up person in my mind. She may not be a demon, but she's a real person. Okay?**

**Oh, and to the guest who posted the review on chapter five, what do you mean by crack story? I don't really understand. Is that, like, a mash up of the same character from different timelines or something? Is it like what I'm doing here? Can somebody please tell me what he means? I'd like to know.**

**And that's pretty much it. Thank you guys for reading. Favorite, Follow and especially review. And be sure to wait until next time, where we see what Vicky's come up with. Now with a word of advice.**

**Word of Advice: NO FLAMES!**


End file.
